Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 11, Episode 8
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the eight episode of the eleventh series. Key * HD - Hugh Dennis * CA - Chris Addison * MJ - Milton Jones * JW - Josh Widdicombe * CR - Chris Ramsey * EB - Ed Byrne Topics Unlikely Complaints to TV Channels CR - Dear Jim'll Fix It: Why aren't you replying to my letters? HD - Dear Living TV: Stop breathing on me, you're freaking me out. CA - Dear BBC: I find it extremely offensive that after each "Scene We'd Like to See", the host Dara O Briain appears to emit a loud fart! EB - Dear BBC: why have you given Andy Parsons that ridiculous wig this week? HD - Dear BBC: I recently saw something on the Antiques Roadshow ''I would like to purchase. How much is Fiona Bruce? '''MJ' - Dear Dragon's Den: I have lost my keys, and for that reason, I'm out. JW - Dear ITV: I just watched Loose Women in high definition. Please remove this option. HD - Dear Babestation: sorry for the scrawl, I'm having to write this with my left hand... EB - Dear Babestation: I've watched your channel for 10 hours now and I've yet to see a film about a pig working as a sheepdog. However, I shall persevere. CA - Dear Channel 5: I have watched Celebrity Big Brother. I think it should be renamed Big Brother. EB - Dear BBC: why don't you get Irish comedian Ed Byrne to do a documentary about lady's pants? CA - Dear Dave: have you seen Phil? Yours, Bob. CR - Dear'' Embarrassing Bodies'': I am a man trapped inside a woman's body. I, er, got mixed up between super glue and lube. CA - Dear Dave ja vu: have you seen Phil ja vu? Yours, Bob ja vu. MJ - Dear BBC: where can I get one of those blurred number plates you always see on television? HD - Dear Embarrassing Bodies: I think there might be something wrong with my penis. I've enclosed it in an envelope for you to have a look at. EB - Dear BBC: why have you changed the name of Snog, Marry, Avoid to Three Men in a Boat? Things You Wouldn't Hear on a Survival Show MJ - Not all of us survived last night's tropical fruit juice storm. Five alive. HD - At last, I have found some nuts and some berries. I hate it when they rearrange the aisles at Asda. EB - We dropped Piers Morgan and Jeremy Clarkson in a remote area of the Amazon rainforest with no supplies and no means of contacting the outside world. You're welcome. JW - There are many threats to the children of the Nobutu tribe: Crocodiles, snakes, Madonna... CA - Unfortunately, you do have to improvise some things. I've been using these leaves to wipe my bottom which is why I've been thrown out of the salad bar. CR - And to make this wigwam, I just used three poles, cause, well, they're good workers and they're cheap. MJ - It's a terrible moment when your fellow mountaineer turns to you and says he's got his arm stuck in a crevace and you're gonna have to cut it off, and then when he comes round he says "No, not that one." HD - Everyone in this gorilla's family has a role. Unfortunately, I'm his love bitch. CA - If you're really lost, it's time to use your Duke of Edinburgh skills. Hopefully, you can offend to indigenous tribespeople enough that they'll chase you out of the forest. EB - So now I'm gonna show you how to make a snare, just in case, God forbid, you ever have to improvise a jazz style drum solo. JW - Perhaps the most rewarding thing about looking at the women of the Nobutu tribe is they have their tits out. HD - Yesterday, I punctured my inflatable, which is terrible. There isn't a sex shop for miles. MJ - So I'm at home, and there's an 8-foot anaconda snake coming through the letterbox. I think it's some kind of Amazon mix up. CA - Tonight on Bushcraft, the vajazzle. Category:Scenes We'd Like To See